


And it starts with coffee

by Why_soawesome



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_soawesome/pseuds/Why_soawesome
Summary: Lorelai tries sneaking some coffee behind Luke's back. I wonder how he's going to take it?
Relationships: Luke Danes & Lorelai Gilmore, Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	And it starts with coffee

It’s the usual after lunch lull, so I’m stuck dragging this old rag across the already clean table. The diner is empty apart from the coffee addict sitting down on the stool. A spot she claimed what feels like years ago so she could be close enough to annoy me. I go into the kitchen leaving her unsupervised. She gets up and walks around the counter when she thinks I’m not watching. She should know better because I’m in my hiding spot by the kitchen door frame. I’ve got an incredible view from here. At this point, I would normally remind her, oh so kindly that she’s not meant to be on this side of the counter, even with her excuse of being the girlfriend. I stay put, keeping an eye out on what she’s about to do. She picks up the coffee pot and is about to refill her mug.

‘Put the coffee down!’ 

She freezes mid-pour. I step out of my hiding spot as she turns around to face me, the coffee pot and mug still in her hands. She looks like a kid who’s just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. 

‘Come here and make me,’ she says as she starts filling her mug with an evil look in her eyes. 

‘Lorelai put the coffee down.’ I try to hide my smile, but I can’t help but love her silly antics.

She stops pouring, looks up at me and smirks. 

‘Lorelai,’ I say sternly but she continues. 

I shake my head before taking two big steps towards her. She instantly backs away from me, spilling a little bit of coffee on the floor. She starts moving around the tables and chairs in the diner, with me not far behind. 

‘Luke!’ she screeches as I grab a part of her shirt. 

It slips out of my hand. Now she’s at the end of the counter glancing at the curtain that hides the stairs leading to my apartment. I’m on the other end, trying to figure out a game plan. She looks down at the items in her hands, only now realising she’s still holding the coffee pot and mug. Lorelai takes a sip from the now lukewarm drink and I shake my head. 

‘What? I need energy after all this running around.’ 

‘I thought you would be used to being out of breath with me,’ I say and she giggles at my comment. 

‘Dirty! I don’t think I could ever get used to it.’ She’s lost in thought, most likely thinking about what we were up to this morning. It’s what I would be thinking about if I weren’t hell-bent in catching her. 

Knowing she’s distracted I quickly step towards her. She picks up on my movements and puts the coffee pot and mug down. She then rushes around the counter, away from me but not quick enough. I catch her. I pick her up in my arms and twirl her around. The burst of laughter and her pleads to be put down fills the diner. It warms my heart at how lucky I am to be able to hear it all. 

‘Luke, I don’t have it anymore so you can put me down.’ She wiggles to try to get out of my arms. 

‘I don’t think you’ve been punished enough.’ 

‘What do you have in mind?’ She smirks at me, clearly very intrigued. 

‘Well…,’ I say, bringing a grin onto her face. 

She leans in to kiss me. The moment our lips meet I loosen my grip around her. My hands trace the sides of her body and she deepens our kiss, but it’s suddenly broken when she bursts out laughing. 

‘Luke! Stop! S-stop, it tickles!’ She tries getting away from me but I don't let her.  
‘That’s what you get for trying to take more coffee behind my back.’ I kiss her neck and let my arms fall from her body. 

‘I think I’ve learned my lesson now,’ she says before kissing me and then steps away to sit down on her stool. I get behind the counter and she just smiles at me. 

‘Luke…’ 

‘Yes, Lorelai?’ 

She looks down at the empty counter in front of her and then those blue puppy eyes glance up at me. 

‘Coffee, please?’ 

Here comes the pout. I roll my eyes as I grab the coffee pot that’s still on the other end of the counter and pour her a mug full. 

‘What am I going to do with you?’ I ask, shaking my head. 

‘Well, I’ve got a few ideas for later.’ She smirks and awkwardly winks at me. ‘But for now, Luke, just love me.’ 

‘Yeah, I think I can do that.’ I lean over the counter and kiss her. Thank god for these lunchtime lulls with my girl.


End file.
